


Safe Haven

by ThatGlitchedArtist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 637 words to be exact, Because who doesn’t love soft times with these two?, Less than 1000 words, M/M, Pre mag160, Really I don’t know what to tell you, but post MAG159, it’s some jonmartin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGlitchedArtist/pseuds/ThatGlitchedArtist
Summary: Random idea that popped into my head last night. 160 left me shaken, and I needed something soft to fill that void so here we are.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that popped into my head last night. 160 left me shaken, and I needed something soft to fill that void so here we are.

“You have really soft hair, you know.” Martin mumbled, running his fingers through Jon’s long, gray-streaked hair with a small smile. Jon game a small hum in response, more focused on his book, some cheesy whodunnit about yet another dinner party death. They’d been sitting like this for a while now; Martin, leaning back against the couch, with Jon‘s head in his lap, both of them reading their own book, though Martin hadn’t _really_ been reading his.

He’d been more focused on Jon, his heartbeat, his breathing, his expressions as he read... And now his hair. He hadn’t cut it since they’d gotten out to the safe house, and Martin was sure that he hadn’t cut it in far longer than just a month, with how much he had now. Martin was almost envious, in a way. With how his hair curled, it may have grown long, but it had never gone past his chin. Ah, well... He brushed the thought off, and once more ran his fingers through the other’s hair. This time, Jon leaned into his touch, so he kept doing it, smiling now.

At some point- Martin wasn’t sure when- he’d started to braid Jon’s hair, humming faintly to himself. Jon was about done reading his book, completely lost in it’s story. When he scowled, Martin almost laughed. “What?” He asked, almost absently. “It’s obvious who did it.” Jon muttered. “No one’s got a damn clue, there’s..” A small pause as he quickly leafed through the last few pages of the book. “Thirty some odd pages and no one has made the damn connection.” That made Martin laugh, and he leaned down to tap a kiss to Jon’s forehead, leaving the man stunned for a moment. “Thirty pages is a lot more than you’d think. I’m sure they’ll find them.” With that, they fell silent again, and Martin kept braiding while Jon kept scowling.

Jon closed his book, dropping it to the floor with a small huff before sitting up. Or well, he tried to. He started to sit up, but found Martin’s hand, pressing against his chest lightly. “Ah- not yet-“ he said, one hand holding onto a half-braided bundle of Jon’s hair. “I’m not done.” 

“Not done what? Martin, what have you been-“ But he was quickly cut off as Martin once more tapped a kiss to the archivist’s forehead. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll see.” That wasn’t particularly reassuring, but with a long sigh, Jon resigned to his fate, whatever it was. 

“There.” Martin smiled, leaning back a bit more into the couch. “Done.” With a bit of hesitance, Jon sat up and went to run a hand through his hair- only to find that he couldn’t, not with ease at least. “Martin, what did you do?” He asked, shifting to look at the grinning man. He offered Jon his phone, and he was quick to use the camera to see; Martin had braided his hair into several braids, which were extremely clean and even. “You were so lost in your book that when I started, you didn’t comment. So I.. kept going. And I couldn’t leave the last one half-braided, so.. I stopped you.” Jon wasn’t sure what to say, so he just... stared at Martin, idly reaching up to play with one of the braids. Martin was right, his hair was soft. But braided, it was solid. Stiff. Strange, if you asked him. But he liked it, it was new, but Martin seemed to have enjoyed it. And with a face like his? How could he be mad? He couldn’t. Not really.

“I love it.” He mumbled with a smile, hugging the other, burying his face in his chest. He said more, but it was lost. Martin knew what he said, though. “You too, Jon...” He muttered. “You too...”


End file.
